plushtubefandomcom-20200214-history
SuperMarioLogan
SuperMarioLogan, shortened as SML, is the main YouTube channel where Logan Thirtyacre, the creator of the channel, makes Mario plush videos with his family and colleagues; Lance Thirtyacre, Lovell Stanton, Pablo Sanchez, Chilly Jimenez, Elaina Keyes and Tito Jimenez. He plays with toys, makes messes, and breaks stuff just for his audience. He and his friends enjoy making these videos to upload on YouTube. One of his most popular series is Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. As of August 2017, the channel has reached 3,000,000 subscribers, a major milestone and as of July 24, 2018, the channel stands at over 6,052,351 subscribers. On December 8, 2017, SuperMarioLogan's channel turned 10 years old, so did the original SUPER MARIO GOT MILK video. On December 11, 2017, SuperMarioLogan got age-restricted. On February 28, 2018, the channel got completely demonetized. On August 31, 2018, SuperMarioLogan was accepted into the YouTube Partner Program and was finally able to start monetizing on the channel again. It was publicly announced in The Switch!. As of late August 2019, over 60 videos have been deleted for violating YouTube's Terms of Service. Favorite videos of yours should be downloaded, or they could be gone in the future. Channel Description Hey, this is SuperMarioLogan!! I make adult humored plush videos! This channel is for mature audiences. This channel is a parody of Super Mario and is not affiliated with Nintendo. If you have any video ideas or fan mail send them to: SMLFanMail@gmail.com LIKE US ON FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/TheRealSuperMarioLogan History Beginnings (2007-09) Logan had first joined the YouTube site on December 8, 2007, and uploaded his first ever video; Super Mario Got Milk. In the early days of the channel, Logan would review games with Mario and Tony the Tiger, as well as commentaries and interviews with his plush dolls. Logan would upload several videos a day, and he even said that he deleted some of his videos because they were of low quality. Logan first started getting popular when he added the famous early-generation character; Mama Luigi. Mama Luigi was a character who was a retarded clone of Mario's brother: Luigi. People found Mama Luigi really entertaining, and started to subscribe to Logan. This brought Logan to reach 1,000 subscribers, his initial goal. But later on, Zeke, the voice actor of Mama Luigi, had to move to Colorado, along with his brother, Luke, who was also part of the cast at that time. This brought SuperMarioLogan close to its demise, as people were hating on Logan for not having Mama Luigi no longer appear in videos, and Logan quit YouTube for a while. Growth (2009-17) He later came back to YouTube with his brother, Lance, and added and brought back characters such as Chef Pee Pee, Shrek, Woody, etc., and many characters you see today. Logan was getting back on track with YouTube, and continued to step-up his YouTube career. He even added more cast members, such as Lovell Stanton. In 2013, Logan added Bowser Junior to his series. Some of the fans liked Junior, and some people hated Junior. Bowser Junior brought the SuperMarioLogan channel to reach 100,000 subscribers in 2014. Logan then added Joseph and Cody, Junior's best friends. This brought Logan to almost 500,000 subscribers in 2015. On January 24, 2016, Logan added a character to the series, Jeffy. Jeffy was originally going to be a one time character or a side-character, but people liked him so much, he became a main character, but also a controversial one, as fans hold a mixed reception on him. Jeffy brought the SuperMarioLogan channel to 1,000,000 subscribers in late 2016. Since then, Jeffy has effectively become the main character of the series. The most popular video of the channel is Jeffy's Parents!, which currently has 40,000,000 views. Logan now has a successful YouTube career, and even makes a living out of it. An hour-long episode, titled ''The SuperMarioLogan Movie'', ''is currently being produce. An exact release date is currently unknown due to multiple delays. '''Demonitization, Age-Restriction, and Controversy (December 2017- March 2018)' On the midnight of December 12, 2017, YouTube age-restricted almost every SuperMarioLogan video, ranging from the original Super Mario Got Milk to the current SML video of that time; The Diamond!. It is believed that this is because of YouTube falsely associating the series with the Elsagate controversy, although unlike Elsagate channels, Logan is not trying to bait kids with his videos. Fans of the channel were shown heavy frustration with this, with some even starting a protest on the website called '#SaveSML', with most of it taking place on Logan's Instagram. As this remains a significant concern with Logan and his fans, YouTube could eventually shut down the SuperMarioLogan channel, meaning that all of the videos on the SuperMarioLogan channel could be lost. Not long after, Jesse Ridgway, known as McJuggerNuggets (a popular YouTube creator) reached out to Logan and Chilly on Twitter about Logan's demonetization issue. Since McJuggerNuggets suffered a similar fate, he tried to help Logan cope with the matter. Around the same time, Keemstar spoke in a livestream about Logan's demonetization and age-restriction catastrophe. He stated that he is not willing to help Logan, claiming that he deserves to be demonetized and age-restricted because he uses plushes and puppets, thus attracting kids, yet the videos are aimed at adults and have mature themes. As a result, Keemstar said that Logan is “lucky to still have a channel”. A former YouTube commentator named MegaDoopTV called out on this and supported Keemstar's claim. A British news article was made about SuperMarioLogan a day before when the demonetization and age-restriction spree took place. It talked about a character named Jeffy, who apparently influenced a kid to almost hang himself. His mother caught him on the act, and the kid said he got inspired by a video called Jeffy's Tantrum. The news report can be viewed here. It is believed that this is what influenced YouTube to demonetize nearly every video on the channel in December. However, numerous sources show that this article can be fake, but it is uncertain if what was said in the article is really true or not. Logan then began making his videos “family friendly”, starting with Jeffy Plays Minecraft!, since at the time it was assumed this was happening due to Logan's use of inappropriate remarks on his videos, and 2018 started shortly afterward. Logan thought that this could be a solution to the problem, but it was only temporarily. In late January, these videos eventually started getting age-restricted and demonetized as well. This also caused The SuperMarioLogan Movie to be delayed. Due to the family-friendly videos getting demonetized, SML stopped being “family friendly” and went back to adult-humored comedy. At this point, Logan was frustrated with YouTube's policies and made several rants about the demonetization crisis on Chilly's channel. On February 28, 2018, Logan confirmed on his Instagram page that YouTube revoked monetization tools and features from the SuperMarioLogan channel, making it unable to receive money from videos. This was done due to “duplication.” Basically, YouTube thinks Logan is stealing and reuploading others’ content (due to the fact that large numbers of people steal Logan's content and reupload it as their own). Logan stated that unless YouTube gives him back his monetization, he will post all future SML videos on his SuperLuigiLogan channel, as that has not (yet) had its monetization tools repealed. On April 24, 2018, Logan said that SuperLuigiLogan got demonetized, and only two SuperLuigiLogan videos were monetized. He found that whenever he requested for YouTube to review their decisions to demonetize each video, the demonetization symbol would say “confirmed by manual review” within mere seconds. This meant that they did not actually review the video, seemingly confirming that one (or more) of the higher-ups at YouTube has a personal vendetta against Logan. Logan thus contemplated moving to SuperBowserLogan due to YouTube beginning to give SLL the same biased negative treatment as SML, but did not do so. Good Morning America, and YouTube influences (April 2018 - December 2018) In the following days of late April and early May of 2018, fans discovered that the demonetization spree was being caused by a group of disgruntled fans that were reporting several, if not all, videos on the SuperMarioLogan and SuperLuigiLogan channel; all led by a user named SkipDip. SkipDip stated that his motives were to force Logan to admit he had “scammed” people on Patreon (due to the delayed time it usually takes for Logan to do Patreon shoutouts after receiving the donations), as well as to force him to stop using Jeffy and Junior, who are almost universally hated by people who started watching SML before those two characters were introduced due to the fact that most (if not all) modern SML videos focus exclusively on those two characters. He claims that by using those characters and rarely using Shrek, Black Yoshi and other older characters, Logan is "insulting" fans of the older videos and not caring for them, even though Black Yoshi still appears semi-frequently and Shrek still gets a few videos per year. A massive flamewar has begun to erupt as a result, and many fans actually supported SkipDip's motives. Other independent "flaggots" mass-reported videos either to troll Logan or because they were overzealous moral guardians trying to "protect" children. On May 8, Good Morning America did a segment on SML, arguing that YouTube is not doing enough to prevent inappropriate kid-oriented content like SML from being viewed by kids, even though SML is not actually aimed at kids; it just has a large preteen following. Kids who were interviewed admitted they were aware the videos were inappropriate, but insisted that they knew right from wrong. The parents, meanwhile, argued that the channel should be removed from YouTube altogether for baiting kids into watching inappropriate content, even though, again, SML is not aimed at kids in the first place. Later in the day, the segment was uploaded separately to GMA's YouTube channel. Logan's fans immediately mass-disliked the video, leaving it with a roughly 1-to-10 like-to-dislike ratio, and defended him in the comments. The very next day, GMA did another segment saying that YouTube did not do a good enough job at preventing kids from seeing inappropriate content. They, again, used SML as an example. The segment was uploaded onto GMA's YouTube channel later in the day. On July 18, 2018, Logan bought JJ's channel, Spooka, and renamed it SuperMarioLogan 2 https://sml.fandom.com/wiki/SuperMarioLogan_2. Logan would edit SML videos so non-advertiser friendly content would be censored out of the video and become private on the main channel. SML 2 would also be the channel were the new SML movies and shorts would be uploaded on. However, time passed and since the videos were getting demonetized although censored, this wasn't working. On August 25, 2018, Logan said that SML 2 was "hacked" and "to unsubscribe" but, in reality Logan give it back to JJ due to this. On August 31, 2018, a post appeared on Logan's Instagram. It was an email from YouTube saying he can start monetizing his videos. Logan said he was crying with joy because his channel has been demonetized for six months. Although the channel itself is fully monetized, most of the videos are still demonetized, resulting in a big cut of income. Logan has announced it on Chilly's vlog channel on September 16, 2018. Logan continued to upload on SuperLuigiLogan for the rest of 2018. The demonetization issues had lowered down, and Logan felt confident with YouTube for the time being. Everything seemed to go back to normal. As 2019 started, Logan began uploading more frequently on SuperLuigiLogan, and had made his content more mature. Demonetization of SuperLuigiLogan, potential move to StoryFire, Deletion of Videos and further crisis (July 2019 - ???) On July 5th, 2019, Logan posted on his Instagram that YouTube wasn't confirming his videos for monetization on SuperLuigiLogan. Logan thought this was a glitch but as time passed by and as Logan tried to upload more videos, YouTube still won't confirm his videos for monetization. Logan did not want this to happen, but it did. The demonetization catastrophe hit SuperLuigiLogan. Logan announced on July 12th, 2019, that he will be moving to SuperBowserLogan due to the major upheaval following SuperLuigiLogan. Since YouTube's policies are constantly changing, Logan checked his channel status on the SuperMarioLogan channel to see where he is, and he found his answer to this situation. His channel was demonetized by YouTube staff because he was using inappropriate use of family entertainment characters. Logan thanked YouTube for the answer and he respected their words. Due to this, Logan decided that he was going to change his ways, and he will now making his videos more "family-friendly" (yet again). He realized that YouTube was doing this because of his use of family entertainment characters, such as Mario and the puppets he uses that can obviously draw a child to his content. From this, Logan said that the move to SuperBowserLogan will have videos only containing family-friendly content. Logan uploaded the first SML Movie to SuperBowserLogan, Jeffy's Pet Shark!, and it contained swearing and curse words. However, the offensive terms were censored. On July 13th, 2019, Chilly asked on her Twitter page for peoples' thoughts if Logan ever moved to StoryFire. StoryFire is a platform that has a similar structure to YouTube. Jess Ridgway (AKA McJuggerNuggets), co-founder of the StoryFire platform and creator of the popular Psycho Series, talked to Logan and Chilly, and said that if they ever decided to move to StoryFire, Logan can be completely uncensored and he won't have a problem with demonetization or age-restriction. This idea got mixed reception from all fans alike, and it is unknown at this time if Logan will make the move or not. In July 2019, Logan recovered four channel's for backup, these channel's include SuperYoshiLogan (currently in use as a gaming channel), SuperWarioLogan, SuperWaluigiLogan, SuperDaisyLogan. On August 24, 2019, Logan announced in a vlog that Youtube had started to delete over 60 videos from SuperMarioLogan. Some of the videos deleted include Jeffy's Trap, Sherk's Coma!, Spoken and Bowser Junior's Playtime 3 and 4. For the remainder of July 2019 and onward, Logan has been uploading consistently on SuperBowserLogan. On November 14th 2019, Logan announced on the vlog that he might quitting YouTube due to the new policy that if he choose the option that the content‘s demographic was meant for children under 13, then YouTube would removed features such as comments, notification, live streaming, membership and personalized ads. In addition, his ad revenue would be cut by 90%, and he would essentially have to pay $42,000 per video. If he were to set his videos as "not for kids", he runs the risk of being sued by the Federal Trade Commission for lying, due to the stigma that anything with well-known children's characters and bright colors is automatically family-friendly (the proverbial Animation Age Ghetto), not to mention parents being unwilling to check what their children are watching and blame the creators to preserve their overblown egos. Characters Main Characters The main cast has always consisted of Mario and his friends, or Bowser Junior and his gang. who all live in the same house. Though some live away and merely visit. * Mario - The sane, down-to-earth normal man who must deal with the antics of everyone around him. He is forced to deal with his adopted son Jeffy and greedy "landlord" Goodman, both of whom make his life miserable. He has terrible luck, and any attempt to improve his situation ends up with him being humiliated, arrested, injured, or even dead. He serves as the the main protagonist of the series. * Bowser - The grouchy and temperamental strict father of his son, Bowser Junior. He is obsessed with TV, namely a show called Charleyyy and Friends which he is most often seen in his room watching Charleyyy, and once served as the show's former main antagonist before his character was reduced to watching Charleyyy and Friends and only occassionally disciplining his son, otherwise letting Chef Pee Pee deal with him or ignore him, thus letting Junior do whatever. * Black Yoshi - A gangster who mooches off of Mario and does nothing but play Call of Duty and annoy other players in the game, as well as eat KFC and drink purple Kool-Aid. He used to carry a Glock and casually kill anyone who annoys him before the demonetization ordeal, and as of late, he has been reduced to a too-dumb-to-live criminal who commits petty crimes, comes to insane conclusions (such as Black Friday being a day where everything is free for African-Americans), views any biological children of his as mistakes, and even once kidnapped a bunch of babies to defraud the government through welfare. He serves as the show's secondary antagonist. * Chef Pee Pee - A snarky and depressed chef trapped as Bowser's slave. He is most often pestered by Junior. * Bowser Junior - The bratty and spoiled son of Bowser who causes trouble and makes Chef Pee Pee's life a living hell. He serves as the secondary protagonist of the show. * Joseph - One of Bowser Junior's best friends, a homeless and slightly insane Koopa who loves sports and was abandoned by his mother. * Cody - One of Bowser Junior's best friends, a gay and nerdy Magikoopa who is the only smart one of the group. He is also delusional, as he believes his Ken doll is a living being, and before the demonetization crisis, he would constantly do increasingly-depraved sexual acts with it. * Jeffy - A brash, foul-mouthed and mentally handicapped boy that Mario adopted when his abusive neglectful mother abandoned him at the latter's doorstep, and though the two make each other's life hell, they truly do love and can't cope without each other. He also serves as a good friend of Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody, occasionally getting involved in or even causing their shenanigans. He quickly became the face of the channel, as well as the one who caused its current legal troubles with YouTube's increasingly-draconian censorship policies, yet Logan can't get rid of him due to the fact the majority of his subscribers are kids who only watch for Jeffy, and since his address is public knowledge, he and his friends and family would be in grave danger from angry fans forming a lynch mob. * Brooklyn T. Guy - A man with multiple jobs who shows up every time the cast need something done. He is often the only sane man, but can be just as crooked and immature as the others. * Goodman - Originally a supporting character with good intentions. He has since become villainous, representing the dark side of American capitalism by essentially being the local crime boss, and often shaking Mario down for money under the guise of "house payments", using threats of extreme physical harm that defy human imagnination to force others to comply with his often-unreasonable demands, flipping out at extremely minor offenses, and generally ruling over the working class with an iron fist due to his wealth making him immune to the law since the police are incredibly corrupt and easily bribed. He has replaced Bowser as the show's main antagonist, becoming so immersed in his own evil that doing anything good actually causes him physical pain. Supporting Characters Though not main characters, there are a few supporting characters who add just as much entertainment. * Jackie Chu - A Chinese man who's intelligence causes people to mistake him for an Asian. He serves as the teacher for Bowser Junior and his friends at the various schools they attend. * Tyrone Calvin/Pookie - A close friend of Black Yoshi and Cody's stepdad who converted his family to Judaism, when in actuality everything he does to celebrate the religion is wrong. * Bully Bill - A violent Bullet Bill who is bully at school who usually harasses Jeffy only for Jeffy to give karma to him. Bully Bill serves as the tertiary antagonist of the series. * Judy - Cody's sex-crazed and dim witted mother who celebrates Judaism with Tyrone but like him, she usually celebrates the wrong thing. Among other things, she believes a cheeseburger was the true leader of the Nazi Party, SpongeBob SquarePants is real (and that going to the beach is a death sentence because Sandy will come out of the water and karate-chop you to death), and that, because her great-grandfather knew a black man, she has n-word privileges. * Ken - Cody's doll who he believes is a real person, though, throughout the series, it is hinted that Ken might actually be alive. * Charleyyy - The main character of a comedy show titled 'Charleyyy and Friends" that Bowser is obsessed with. * Craig the Devil - The king of hell who causes trouble for the gang both intentionally and unintentionally. * Screwball - He is a perverted pedophilic clown who lived with Joseph and followed the kids around though he usually got caught by the police. * Patrick - A comedic relief character whom is mostly seen in 'YU Dumb??' elementary school. Patrick likes eating Jelly Beans and Eating cookies for breakfast and wears a blue lightning-bolted shirt. He is incredibly hyper, has ADHD, and constantly calls things "so cwazy!" * Richard Goodman - Goodman's son who shows off how rich he is. He's friends with Junior, Joseph, and Cody but makes fun of them by calling them poor, though they helped show him that money isn't everything (a lesson his father forced him to forget because he is grooming Richard to be his successor). He serves as a recurring antagonist as of Season 11. Former Main and Supporting Characters Sadly, a few main and supporting characters in SML have lost their status and have been reduced to minor, supporting, forgotten, or deceased characters. * Mama Luigi - A retarded yet hilarious clone of Mario's brother and the former deuteragonist of SML before his death in MLSDA and his disappearance in the main series. He is now a forgotten character. * Luigi - Mario’s timid brother who occasionally visits him, he is scared of the boos, he doe not appear much in newer episodes, and is now a minor character. * Peach - Mario's ex-wife and the former tritagonist of the series before she dumped Mario for his baldness. She made a brief return one last time only to be kicked out by Mario for her brattiness. * Minnie Mouse - an attractive mouse who is somewhat annoyed by the antics around her, she is a friend of Mario, she is now a minor character due to her limited appearances. * Toad - An annoying kid who gets on everyone's nerves but he never listens. His best friend was Bowser Junior. He lost his status due to the demand for more Jeffy videos and has become a minor character. * Shrek - An obese Ogre who spends his days eating Cheesecake and crapping on the toilet. He lost his status as his crapping tendencies violated YouTube's rules and it took too long for the SML cast to remove the messes he made, as well as the demand for more Jeffy videos. He is now a supporting/recurring character. * Rosalina - Mario's ditsy yet lovable girlfriend-turned-wife who he met after Black Yoshi introduced them, and she quickly cemented herself as the tritagonist of Mario's side of the series. She lost her status due to her voice actress being transferred to an out of state college, she is now a forgotten character. It is currently unknown if Logan will re-casted her, kill her off, or write her out, though it's possible she has been retconned out of existence as of Jeffy's Teddy Bear!. * Tony the Tiger - A highly stupid Tiger that Mario and Peach adopted. He lost his status as his voice actor Lance was unable to do his voice anymore. He is now a forgotten character, and has effectively been replaced by Jeffy. * Woody - A cowboy obsessed with hunting Shrimpo's and one of Mario's closest friends. He lost his status because of the demand for more Jeffy videos, and his first main role in a long time was panned by younger viewers simply because Jeffy wasn't in it. He is now a minor character. * Mr. Pig - A pig who grew up in the ghetto like Black Yoshi though not as violent as he is. He lost his status due to both the rising popularity of Mama Luigi and Tony the Tiger, and Mario confirming his death in a Jeffy video. He is now a deceased character. * Big Red - A Gruff red bird who originally wanted to kill Black Yoshi only to become friends with him along with his brothers. He lost his status due to the number of years it's been since his latest major appearance. He is now a forgotten character. Series * ''SML Movies'' (2009–present) - The series of usually 8-22 minute videos centers the bizarre, unintelligent humorous life and adventures of Mario, Bowser Junior, and Jeffy, along with the rest of the gang. * ''SML Shorts'''' (2009–present) These are series that are within ''SML Movies or SuperMarioLogan. Format: Title, Year, Number of Episodes, Description * Bowser Junior's Summer School (2014) (8) - The summer special series follows Bowser Junior getting sent to Summer School, after he completely failed in his report after his year of school. * Chef Pee Pee Quits! (2014–present) (6) - Chef Pee Pee, who is fed up with Bowser's unpleasant and abusive orders and favors, decides to quit from him and Junior to find a new and better job, but of course, every job he tries and works with turns out to be the disaster results for him. * Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! (2015) (5) - Bowser Junior goes to the first grade after passing summer school. *Baby Shrek (2012-2013) (2) - The life of Shrek and his baby son. * Pokemon (2014-2016) (6) - An SML spoof/parody of Nintendo's third most popular and famous media franchise of the same name which follows Bowser Junior and his gang trying to capture the new Pokemon that has appeared, but Bowser Junior won't stop until he gets a Poliwhirl. * Bowser Junior Goes To Military School! (2016) (2) - After all the series of Bowser Junior's goofiest and craziest mischief he caused, he is sent to the military school for punishment by his dad. * Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? (2014-2016) (3) - A parody video series of the game show of the same name, featuring the characters from the series answering questions asked by Brooklyn T. Guy. * Bowser Junior's Game Night (2014–present) (7) - Bowser Junior's friends come over to his house at night to play board games. * Bowser Junior's Playtime (2014–present) (5) - Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody play pretend and pretend to be a dysfunctional family with divorced parents that pretends to be a "happy" family, sometimes with other friends appearing. * Bowser's Biggest Fear (2013-2014) (3) - Three videos focusing on Bowser and Bowser Junior watching movies that frighten Bowser. * Bowser Junior Goes to Disney World (2015) (2) - After Bowser Junior won a contest, Chef Pee Pee takes him, Cody and Joseph, to Disney World. * Days of School Series (2016-2018) (16) - Bowser Junior, Jeffy, Cody, Joseph, Toad and their friends go to second grade. *KEN series (2016–present) (6) - Videos that contain a storyline revolving around Bowser Junior, Cody, (sometimes Joseph) and Ken, Cody's beloved boyfriend who is a "doll" * Jeffy the Rapper series (2017–present) (2)- Videos that contain a different storylines where Jeffy becomes a rapper revolving around Jeffy, Mario, Black Yoshi, and Tyrone * Home Alone series (2014–present) (3)- videos that contain of a storyline between Junior and Jeffy are Home Alone SML Shorts * Toad's Mistake (2009–present) (4) - A series about Toad's mischievous and humorous mistakes he caused. Channel Series * ''Mario and Luigi's stupid and dumb adventures'' (2008-2014) (24) - The bizarre and comical adventures of Mario and Luigi. * ''Mario and Bowser's Stupid and Crazy Adventures'' (2014) (7) - A series with the same concept as Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures, but Mario teams up with Bowser. * ''Shrimpo Hunter'' (2010-2014) (5) - A series about Woody hunting for Shrimpos. * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (2014-2015) (8) - A series which spoofs the game series of the same name, centers Luigi's scariest and dangerous mission around the mansion to capture ghosts. * ''Black Yoshi and the Birds'' (2011-2014) (7) - The life and adventures of Black Yoshi and the flock of the Angry Birds from the mobile game of the same name. * ''Toad's Music Videos'' (2011-2014) (8) - A music video series featuring Toad * ''American Idol'' (Original (2008) Remake (2015) (8) - A spoof series based on the TV show of the same name. Subscriber History 2000s 2008 *On April 24, 2008, SuperMarioLogan reached 100 subscribers. *On September 28, 2008, SuperMarioLogan reached 500 subscribers. 2009 *On February 2, 2009, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,000 subscribers. *On November 28, 2009, SuperMarioLogan reached 10,000 subscribers. 2010s 2010 *On March 26, 2010, SuperMarioLogan reached 20,000 subscribers. 2013 * On July 16, 2013, SuperMarioLogan reached 100,000 subscribers. 2014 * On September 13, 2014, SuperMarioLogan reached 200,000 subscribers. 2015 * On March 21, 2015, SuperMarioLogan reached 300,000 subscribers. * On June 30, 2015, SuperMarioLogan reached 400,000 subscribers. * On October 17, 2015, SuperMarioLogan reached 500,000 subscribers. 2016 * On February 26, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 600,000 subscribers. * On May 22, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 700,000 subscribers. * On July 21, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 800,000 subscribers. * On September 3, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 900,000 subscribers. * On October 18, 2016, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,000,000 subscribers. ** He also made a video about this. * On November 24, 2016 SuperMarioLogan reached 1,100,000 subscribers. * On December 26, 2016 SuperMarioLogan reached 1,200,000 subscribers. 2017 * On January 21, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,300,000 subscribers. * On February 7, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,400,000 subscribers. * On February 25, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,500,000 subscribers. * On March 14, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,600,000 subscribers. * On March 31, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,700,000 subscribers. * On April 19, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,800,000 subscribers. * On April 30, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 1,900,000 subscribers. * On May 14, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,000,000 subscribers. * On May 22, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,100,000 subscribers. * On June 1, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,200,000 subscribers. * On June 9, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,300,000 subscribers. * On June 18, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,400,000 subscribers. * On June 25, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,500,000 subscribers. * On July 10, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,600,000 subscribers. * On July 20, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,700,000 subscribers. *On July 30, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,800,000 subscribers. *On August 12, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 2,900,000 subscribers. *'On August 27, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 3,000,000 subscribers.' *On September 2, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 3,100,000 subscribers. *On September 21, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 3,200,000 subscribers. *On October 5, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 3,300,000 subscribers. *On October 15, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 3,400,000 subscribers. *''On October 28th 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 3,500,000 subscribers.'' *On November 8, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 3,600,000 subscribers. *'On December 17, 2017, SuperMarioLogan reached 4,000,000 subscribers.' *On December 23, 2017 SuperMarioLogan reached 4,100,000 subscribers. 2018 *'On March 1, 2018 SuperMarioLogan reached 5,000,000 subscribers' *''On April 27, 2018 SuperMarioLogan reached 5,500,000 subscribers'' *'On July 14, 2018 SuperMarioLogan reached 6,000,000 subcribers' Bold = Million Subscribers Italic = Half a Million Subscribers Category:Plushtubers Category:The first plushtubers Category:Mario Plushtubers